The Boys and a Bigfoot
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The most legendary creature is stalking the woods around South Park.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations, terms, and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I do not own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks. It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

 **The Boys and a Bigfoot**

 **Chapter 1: A Night of Fright**

One mild evening had just settled over the small mountain town that the normalcy had settled back within the community after Leslie's second death and the third restatement of Officer BarBrady, as the town's police chief once again. Cut to up in the foothills of the Rockies where the boys were camping out on a large hill that overlooks the small sleepy semi quaint mountain town below. It is nice for them that they can acts as themselves, without living in fear by looking over their shoulders for PC Principal ripping them a brand new ass. Outside of the three tents were set up that the boys were sitting around the roaring campfire roasting some marshmallows and telling ghost stories before bed.

"GODDAMNIT, CARTMAN, YOU'RE A FUCKINNG ASSHOLE!" Kyle screamed his rage toward him aloud, after he had made fun of him once again that it only egging Cartman on more to piss him off.

"I see that I still got the magic to piss you off, Kahl….Ha-Ha." Cartman replied along with an evil laugh when he looks at Kyle. Their argument had attracted something out of the deep woods that it was spying on them from the safety of the dark woods.

"Dude, what the fuck is that dreadful smell?" Kenny muffed his rage out, after he had smelt something horrible in the air that is making his stomach turns wildly."Cartman, did you fucking fart?"

"No…..I didn't, Kinny, I'd not gotten any KFC, Shitty Wok and Tai food for dinner tonight?" Cartman snapped back at him for his accusation of breaking wind among the group. Both Dovahkiin and David were sitting there looking at each other's very funny.

"Don't look at me that I only use my ass powers when a threat arises." Dovahkiin replied, as he was sitting there along with shrugging his shoulders back at David. When all sudden they all heard a couple of snapping tree limbs in half along with moving the leaves that it was coming from the woods besides them.

"Gah…..What is that noise coming from?" Tweek panicked out of fear, as he was tightly grabbing a hold of Craig's jacket for safety that they were not acting as a couple at all right now. All of them look super afraid when they had heard a loud growl coming from the darkness.

"Oh, hamburgers, there could be a hungry bear in those bushes." Butters nervously added, while he was hiding behind Cartman for some protection from the lurking breast that had chosen to remain hidden within the darkness. That is when a couple of small sized boulders had came flying over their heads.

"What the fuck? Something is fucking around with us right now." Dovahkiin expressed his concern. Bigger rocks were flying past over their heads to get them leave the area at that point.

"Let get the fuck out of here now!" Stan panicked, as he was running toward town, which his friends followed behind him. "S-STAN!" All of them replied in unison.

"Once again that Stan is being a fucking chicken to everything." Cartman mocks him big time over his fear.

"Shut up, fat ass that it could be a fucking Grizzly Bear or a Mountain Lion hiding those bushes that I don't taking any chances getting killed." Stan yelled back to defended his stance on running away. They had came running up on Jimbo and Ned's house that their screaming had alerted the two war pals out of the house with great concern.

"Boys, what is it?" Jimbo asks that he and Ned were standing before them that the kids were struggling to calm themselves down, and catch their breath before they could tell their story to them.

"Uncle Jimbo, we just had a creeper or a wild animal around our camp a few minutes ago." Stan explained that both Jimbo and Ned had taken a strange at each other's to what they had just heard. "Ned gets the mayor on the phone now, plus we are going to need my gun too?" Jimbo ordered that Ned had walked back up to the house.

"Hey, you guys, this reminded me of that one time when we had found the Jakovasuars one time." Cartman reminded them of those annoying ass creatures who had emerged from the depths of Stark Pond. "I'm wondering how is Jakov is doing these days, after going to Paris."

"God, those damned things were fucking annoying as hell that everybody in town doesn't miss them at all." Kyle snapped back that comment had pissed Cartman off.

"Fuck you, Kahl….Screw you guys, I'm coming home that I've a nice warm bed waiting for me, instead of hanging out with you assholes for the rest of the night." Cartman yelled back, and stormed off for home at that moment.

"Jimbo…. I'm not getting any answer from the mayor at all." Ned spoke with his voice box, which both he and Jimbo had gone out to see what cause the fear within the kids."Stanley and you boys stay here that we're going to check it out." Jimbo added, while both he and Ned were thinking about heading out into the woods to find the creature.

"What the hell, I'm going hunting, instead of playing a game of phone tag." Ned said that they were heading out for the woods to find the creature that was terrorizing Jimbo's nephew and his friends earlier.

Cut to a fancy restaurant, somewhere in Denver. Both McDaniels and BarBrady were out for a romantic evening away that they are more flirting and comforting with each other's, which they do not to have to hide their true feelings without living in fear of someone finding out of their relationship.

"I'm wondering why Jimbo and Ned calling me for some reason that I'd an enough of bull shit for one day." McDaniels said, as she looks down at her phone that she was dressed in a dark green dress with black colored silk collar and cuffs, plus gold pearls necklaces and emerald cut earrings. "Don't worry, Georgie that our plans will not be ruined at all." That is when she had pushed the ignore button on her phone, which she wants a night out of town so bad, after shit had hit the fan with the being progressive movement.

"Gosh…. Someone is in the mood right now." BarBrady added, along with a slight naughty smile had formed on his face while they are waiting for their food."Let Harrison and the boys take care of the town, while we are away that we do not have many romantic evenings out."

"You're right that we don't have much time for each others, which I'm going to make it up with you later tonight." McDaniels replied that she had returned the same looking smile back at him.

XXXXXXX

A few minutes later, back out in the woods. Where both Jimbo and Ned were out in full force with their guns and flashlights to search everywhere in the heavy thick fog was starting to blanket the area. Which it was the perfect cover for a well-hidden creature who likes to stay hidden from them?

"Ned, do you see anything through this heavy fog at all?" Jimbo ask when he had heard a loud crack from a tree being broken in two somewhere deep in the woods.

"No. I can't see shit in this fog that I'm literally shaking in my boots right now." Ned spoke with his voice box that he looks scared when he had heard the noise too all sudden they had heard the loud roar that had came from the darkness.

"I'd never heard that animal before, it sounds very big….Ned, run now!" Jimbo panicked that he never heard that sound from any local animal in the area, which he had grew up hunting in these parts for years. Not long after the incident had taken place that is when the boys had noticed both Jimbo and Ned had came running through the door with fear had filled their faces.

"Uncle Jimbo, did you see it?" Stan questioned when he had seen his uncle had collapsed onto the floor by the front door in fear trying to make sense to what he had just heard from the woods.

"No, Stanley that I think we had heard it tonight that I want you boys sleep in here tonight… However, where is that little foul-mouthed fat boy?" Jimbo asked when he had noticed Eric was missing from the group right now.

"He went home that he can't take the heat for the stuff he did to us earlier tonight." Kyle explained about Cartman's sudden absence from the group that he was enjoying the peace without Cartman being around.

"Ned, we should try to call the mayor again." Jimbo said to Ned that Ned just stood there looking not amused at all, after trying to call her earlier. "Oh. Nevermind, I will call her instead. Meanwhile at the same time, back at the restaurant that both McDaniels and BarBrady looks rather annoyed when her phone had went off again.

"What is it, Jimbo that I'm in middle of something right now, can it wait in the morning." McDaniels answered her phone that she does not sound happy at all when she spoke with Jimbo. "So, we have another monster running around our town again, how about you guys take care of this problem, or second thought, get Yates and his squad deal with it?" She does not care about this matter at all that she is more concerned with being with BarBrady for the rest of the night.

"But Mayor….Hello…Hello…Hello… I think she had hung up on me, Ned?" Jimbo said in a stunned tone, after hearing the click of end call in his ear that Ned just stood there looking dumbfounded at him, while the boys were sitting there too. "I want to know why she is doing more important, instead of listening to me about a possible monster running around town right now.

"Well, then that we'll be sleeping in the living room you guys?" Dovahkiin said that he was starting to get tired for the night, due from running for his life earlier in the evening.

"Dude, you're right that we will be safer inside than outside with these creature running around out there right now." Kyle added that the boys had come into the living room to settle in for the rest of the night."I hope that Cartman had made home fine without the creature fucking around with him." Kenny said along with laughter.

"Cartman is a fucking idiot for leaving of the safety of a home with two crazy redneck hicks who have guns." Craig said that he was going to lie down to watch some movies, before going to bed.

Cut back to the restaurant, as both McDaniels and BarBrady were about to leave for their hotel for the night that they had noticed Randy and Sharon had come walking through the area, which she is not happy to see them.

"Darnit…..Randy and his wife, what are we going to do, Mary?" BarBrady asks. "Follow my lead, George that we're sneaking out of here." McDaniels explained about her plan to get out without being noticed by the Marshes.

"Hey, S-Sharon… The night is still young that we could get a hotel room for the rest of night to fool around." Randy said, while both he and Sharon were looking over the menu that McDaniels and BarBrady had sneaked out.

"I wonder, how is Stanley and his friends' little camping trip going out on your brother's property so far?" Sharon added.

 _"To Be Continued"_

 _ **Author's Notes: I'm BAAAACCCKKK….Sorry for the long wait for the new story that I've family issues going on right now. I'm always wanted to do a Bigfoot story for years.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Footprint**

The following morning as dawn was starting her ascend over the sleepy small mountain town that the boys had got up so fast, which they were running out as they were throwing their clothes on out of the door to find any evidence on what was stalking them last night. At the campsite, that they had came across a scene of disarray, which it looks like someone had gone through their stuff to throw it around the area.

"Dude, what the fuck had happened here?" Dovahkiin asks, as he was walking over to his spot to see his stuff lying on the ground everywhere.

"Man, someone had trashed our shit overnight." Stan said, while he was sitting there busy with picking his stuff up from after being tossed like a toy, if a child has a fit when they do not get their way on the ground.

"Hey, you guys, come over here now." Token screamed that alerted all of them to his area, only to find a large human like footprint imprinted in the dirt.

"Dude, what the hell was it?" Kyle added, as he was staring down at the ground just as the other boys are doing at that moment.

"Oh, hamburgers, fellas, we have another monster running around town right now." Butters replied in a great panic when he had seen the print within the ground. That is when they all noticed Cartman standing next to them.

"Waz up, you assholes, and what did I have missed last night that I was enjoying the comfort of my bed." Cartman teased them about his warm bed.

"Cartman, what the fuck, are you doing here?" Kyle questioned, while still remembering about Cartman's blowout from last night.

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the private conference room, that a city-planning meeting is under way to discuss about building an indoor yearlong farmers market with Randy Marsh is leading the charge that someone is not there.

"Where is the mayor at, Johnson?" Randy asks when he looks at the mayor's right-handed man, Johnson, who was sitting looking at papers right now.

"Marsh, she did not call or show up at all that I still wonder that she does have a little hatred for you over what you had done to BarBrady." Johnson explained about the mayor's no show with a little white lie to covered her last night romantic tryst with BarBrady up.

"Should we give BarBrady a call?" Freddie added. "Shit….We needs to sign off with this project." Randy panicked that is when Mayor McDaniels had came walking into there in a good mood and wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Deb, Freddie and Johnson…What we have on today's agenda?" McDaniels asks, while still ignoring Randy that he looks super shocked at her bitchy behavior, which Deborah Testaburger just sat there in silence.

"Mayor, are you going to say anything to me at all?" Randy complained that is when she had taken her sunglasses off and places them on the table.

"Can we finish finalizing this project, please?" McDaniels demanded that the tone of her voice was filled with annoyance, a little egged on that her little game of ignoring of him continues to piss him more at that moment. "Just give me the paperwork to sign that I've stuff to do around here!"

"Oh, boy…. This nonstop bickering between those two needs to stop now?" Johnson sighed in a low whisper with disgust that is when Mayor McDaniels had gotten up from her seat, after signing the documents to give the project a go ahead to replace the Whole Foods once stood with a local indoor farmer market. Where a large open yet deep crater had now taken its place, which it had became an eyesore lately.

"Mayor, I see that you're still pissed at me over everything that I'd done for the local PC movement." Randy vented that had made her stopped in her tracks to give him a dark glare, before continuing on to her office.

"Oh, whatever, Marsh that I've no time for this argument again." McDaniels replied in a stone cold tone, as she had stormed off.

Back at Jimbo and Ned's cabin that the two aging war vets were sitting out on the front porch in their rocking chairs cleaning their guns , while the boys were still away at their ruined camping spot.

"Hey, Ned…. Do you sense something in the air with your hunter's sense?" Jimbo said that he could sense something is wrong right now. "Get your gun that we have some boys to protect around here."

"Yeah…" Ned replied, while he was grabbing his hunting rifle from the porch to head out into the woods to see if the boys are okay. A few minutes later, in the clearing where the boys were sitting around to figure shit out on what had happened last night.

"Boys, are you okay?" Jimbo asked when both he and Ned had stepped out of the woods to look around very wary for any disturbance that the boys looking a bit confused back at them.

"Hey, Uncle Jimbo….We had found this strange large footprint in our camp a few seconds ago." Stan explained about their discovery to his uncle, while the boys were showing it to them.

"Ned, go back to the house, get the casting plaster that we are going to cast it." Jimbo said, as he was looking down at the footprint that Ned had quickly raced back up to the house at that moment.

"Dude, I think we have a Bigfoot running around in our town's woods right now." Dovahkiin whispered to himself that he knows what that print is.

"Gee whiz….There's another monster out there somewhere in the woods." Butters nervously said, while he was standing there between Kenny and Dovahkiin wringing his hands together, as they were trembling violently from great fear.

"Jesus Christ, Butters…It is nothing new around here that a monster stalks our town all time." Cartman snapped back at Butters that he looks scared when he had back away from him that alerted Dovahkiin, which he hates seeing Butters getting hurt or scared at all.

"Yo, Cartman….Fucking chill out, man…. Butters is only concerned about us that is all, don't take your assholish mood out on him at all." Dovahkiin defended his first best friend that he had met on his fist day of setting his foot into South Park two years ago.

"Oh, fuck you, Douchebag!" Cartman screamed his annoyance out, and gives Dovahkiin the finger at that moment."Back at you too, fat ass." Dovahkiin replied along with his own middle finger.

"Man, I like Dovahkiin even more along with David." Kyle added that he was getting a kick out of this whole matter that a couple of people are finally standing up to Cartman at last.

XXXXXXX

Later on that same night, cut to Stark Pond Park that both Principal Victoria and PC Principal were quietly enjoying their nightly scroll. All sudden in the corner of their eyes that they had noticed something or someone had run across the dirt-walking trail in front of them.

"What was that, Peter?" Victoria asked nervously that PC look around the large area for any signs of movement, which it was dead silent around them right now.

"I don't know, Vicky…..Did you had noticed that there is no other animals out tonight at all." PC said that he was keeps hearing things like heavy limbs breaking close to them that they cannot see anything at all. "Goddamnit, Leslie, if you are back that will be hell to pay!" That is when they had heard a loud angry roar came from the woods.

"We need to get out of here now….It could be a hungry grizzly, or a cougar are out looking for food." Victoria panicked, as she was trying her best to drag him away that she does not know what out there, which they were running out of the park so fast. All sudden a large river rock came flying out of nowhere from the deep woods, which it flew over their heads that had left them in shock yet fear was gripping over their bodies right now.

"Do you see anything in the tree line at all, Vicky?" PC asks, while they both were slowly backing away from the spot, suddenly they had heard a loud whoop call that rattled their bones came from not far from them at that moment. "You're right that we need to get out of here now." Both of them had fled out of the area so fast without looking over their shoulder to see anything is running after them. "Run….Don't stop at all, Vicky!'

"God, something smells so rancid around here?" Victoria questioned about the dreadful smell that had filled the air that was making their eyes watered so bad.

A few minutes later…Cut to the police station inside the main squad room, where all of uniformed officers were standing there chatting among each other's that is when Det. Sgt. Harrison Yates was heading toward his desk from a trip to the bathroom that he was overseeing operation, while BarBrady still recovering from his injury right now. All sudden, his office phone starts to ring at that moment.

"Hello, this is Det. Sgt. Harrison Yates, you're saying there's a big hairy creature is running around our town right now…..Hey, Mitch, come over her now that there are people seeing Bigfoot within our town limits." Yates mocked that Adams had came walking up to him with a big smile on his face.

"What a bigfoot in South Park… Should we tell the mayor about this?" Barkley added that all of the squad members just sat there so quietly.

"No way that she had been on my ass since ever for failing to capture Josh Myers after the whole BarBrady fiasco had gone down." Yates replied that Det. Murphey was seated next at his desk to do his reports looking up at him with a faint smile had formed on his lips, after he had gotten off from the phone . "Someone must be playing a sick prank on us right now."

"Well, Sarge…It is a Friday night that the locals must be drunk by now?" Foley reminded them about the typical Friday night within the town.

"I know that, Foley." Yates said that he looks a bit annoyed at the young dark haired young officer who was standing before him. Not long after all the police had blew that caller off with disbelief of a monster running around the town right now. Across the street, South Park City Hall that most of the city office staff had left for the night or have a drink in Shi Tpa Town. As both Johnson and Freddie were leaving that he had noticed Mayor McDaniels was still there doing her mounting paperwork had piled on her desk since the day of BarBrady's brush with death that she had stepped away from her civil duties to nurse BarBrady back to health, due to feeling guilty for causing that mess for him.

"Hey, mayor….Do you want to join us down at Skeeter's for a drink?" Johnson asks, while he was standing there in the doorway that the mayor stopped writing and looks up at him.

"No thanks guys that I've a lot of stuff to do right now." McDaniels said that she was trying her best to get them out of there that BarBrady was hiding out in the pitch-black back stairwell at that moment. "Have a good night…" Outside in the main upper main stairwell by the elevator that Johnson was on his cell calling Randy.

"Sorry, Rand…We had done our best to get the mayor come down to Skeeter's with us." Johnson spoke on his cell, as both he and Freddie had got on the elevator, after the door had closed that BarBrady had stepped out away from the stairwell to heads into her office, which he was dressed in his civilian clothes.

"My sneaking little devil… Are they gone now, George?" McDaniels said, as she had raced around her desk to hug him tightly that she has a smile on her face.

"Yeah, they're gone." BarBrady replied that his left shoulder still sore, which he had made a funny face from the pain. "Mary, there's something is wrong that I can see it in your eyes right now."

"It is nothing at all, George… It was a bad day." McDaniels reassured BarBrady that she does not want to pulls him into her little war with Marsh that is raging right now.

Back out on Jimbo and Ned's land that the boys had sneaked out of the cabin, while both Jimbo and Ned had gone to bed that they were heading out for a little monster hunting trip in the nearby woods armed with flashlights.

"What the fuck are we doing out here late?" Cartman nervously asked, as the boys were walking toward their former campsite to find the creature who had created mayhem within their camp a night before.

"We are monster hunting, dude!" Stan answered, they were continues to push through the woodsy trail that it was so thick ahead of them, which it is a perfect place to hide for a monster or any creature.

"Goddamnit, Cartman ….Did you fart in my face again?" Kyle protested that he was standing behind Cartman that dreadful foul smell had filled the air once again.

 _"To Be Continued"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Giant Hairy Man**

Meanwhile at the same time, back in town on the outskirts of town, cut to Rancher Bill Denkins' farm that the aging farmer was out in full force with his rifle to find anything, after the unfortunate event earlier in the morning that cost the countless lives of his chickens. There was a very foggy night that nobody was so blindly to see everything around them, which it was perfect for approaching creatures to use it as a move to hunt.

"Who's there that I'm warning you punks that I'm armed with a shotgun, and not afraid to shoot it?" Bill announced loudly to warned potential vandals in the area to get out. That something big and tall had escaped into the woods. Halfway into the woods that the massive creature had bumped in the boys who were scouting the area.

"Holy shit…. It's Bigfoot!" All of the boys said in unison as they had stood there in great shock, when they had seen the notorious legend of the woods standing in front of them.

"Man, he does have a strong over powerful stinky smell like Kinny's house…..Aww, my ass!" Cartman rudely stated had caused Kenny to get mad, and kicked him in his ass very hard to show his disgust toward him.

"You fucking asshole, my house don't sink like your fat ass!" Kenny ranted angrily at him for insulting is family and home again. That is when the massive creature had stiffed the air, which he had caught their scent.

"Whoa…Whoa… Whoa…. There, hairy dude that we don't hurt you at all." Dovahkiin said, as he had quickly stepped forward to defuse the situation before the creature could attack that his dragonborn powers was manifesting within him, which his eyes were growing in a icy blue color in case that he to have defend himself and his friends.

"Hey, you guys... Can I use him to beat the shit out of PC Principal for beating the crap out of me that one time." Cartman added that he was hungry for revenge on PC had forced him into the hospital with massive injuries.

"Shut up, Cartman…. You deserved it, for being a dick many times over." Kyle reminded him about his past that Cartman had greeted him with a dark glare.

"You guys, what are we going to do with an 8 foot monster that someone will find out about this?" Craig added, while Dovahkiin was feeding the Bigfoot Reese's Pieces to gains its trust.

"We should name him, Harry, you guys." Clyde said.

"Clyde… That is a stupid ass name that I'd ever heard in my life." Cartman snapped that Clyde just looks down at the ground sad.

"Dude, you have never ever see Harry and The Hendersons before?" Dovahkiin questioned Cartman on not seeing that Bigfoot movie.

"Well, we need to get him out of here, in case of my uncle Jimbo and Ned." Stan stated that he looks so worried on the fear of his uncle and war friend killing him on the spot when they come across them.

Cut to Skeeter's Bar… Most of the adults were there after having a long day that Stuart McCormick had been hanging out with Dovahkiin's dad, Denny lately that he is still angry toward Randy for getting the mayor and the council on board to build SoDoSoPa onto his house to get a Whole Foods into town.

"Hey, Stuart and Denny…." Randy said along with a smile had formed under his moustache that both Stuart and Denny just sat there looking at each other's very funny at that moment.

"Oh, you want to hang out with the simple working people again, after you had became a snobby dick to everyone, and destroyed someone's home, Randy." Stuart ranted, while he was glaring back at Randy.

"Damn, Marsh… He got you there." Johnson added, while he was standing there looking at his Smartphone texting with his wife right now.

"Don't look at me, Marsh that I'd traded my former city life for a simple quiet small town life to raise my family, now South Park had became another city in my eyes, thanks a lot, Marsh for ruining my peace." Denny explained, after he had taken a quick slip of his beer before confronting him with his boiling feelings toward the local redevelopment project.

"Denny, we must adapt to the times." Randy explained the local stance on being progressive.

"Well, Randy that the mayor had been avoiding you likes a plague ever since that night when BarBrady had been wounded by an ad agent?" Stuart added.

"Do you guys remembered that we have ads are threatening to destroy us all?" Randy stated about the ads threat.

"Do you think that I'm scared of living ads, come on, I'd grew up in Saginaw, Michigan for the most of my life, and served in Afghanistan after 9/11 had happened?" Denny had shot back at Randy's fear filled statement. That is when they had gotten quiet all sudden they had noticed both PC and Victoria had came walking in.

"Oh, wait a minute; Denny…..You served in the armed forces. Hey, Rick, can you get a beer on me for serving our country for my service brother. "Jimbo ordered, when he had overheard about Denny's past army service, as he looks over at Ned.

"Jimbo, we have a beer another day that I'm coming home for the rest of the night." Denny replied, as he had got up from his seat to leave for home.

"Huh? Did I've missed something, Marsh?" PC Principal asked that he looks super haggard after having some alone time with Victoria earlier tonight.

"Man, where you had been earlier tonight?" Randy asked that he had noticed PC's haggardness, while Vicky had sneaked into the corner.

Not long after that little showdown had happened down at the bar, unknown to them both that the boys were sneaking the massive Bigfoot into town without anybody noticing them at all through the alleyways.

"Guys, we are almost there." Dovahkiin said, as he was leading the group to the extra storage shaft in his backyard to keep him safe from being hunted down by the local hunters.

"Man, he does have a very stinky ass for one thing that I'm not surprised that we are not finding people freaking out over the smell." Cartman commented on no life stirring within the neighborhood.

"Cartman, it is called they have their heads so far up in their asses to smell their own farts right now to even care." Dovahkiin added, while Kenny was standing there silently giggling at his comment.

"Douchebag, you're an asshole." Cartman snapped back at him with such fury on how that someone had the courage to stand up against him, and he does not want to fight Dovahkiin that it will not returned in his flavor at all.

"Man, you and David have some serious balls to stand up to Cartman without any fear of Cartman going back with his revenge." Kyle applauded Dovahkiin for his widely seen boldness to stand up against Cartman and other assholes within the town.

"Nah, Kyle, I'm just used to telling assholes off over the years." Dovahkiin replied, as he was making "whatever "motion with his left hand to dismissed Cartman's insults toward him.

XXXXX

Later on that same night, cut to the McDaniels' residence in the TV lit master bedroom where both McDaniels and BarBrady were asleep along with Sweetheart was slumbering in her bed. When all sudden her house phone started to ring that awoke them up at that moment.

"What is it, Randy… Can it wait in the morning? It is the middle of the night?" McDaniels muttered in the phone that she had pulled her eye cover mask up to see who is calling her right now.

"Mayor, we need to talk about this matter that you'd turned on me." Randy spoke into the phone that he sounds super drunk that the mayor does not want to deal with him at all. "Now you had started to undo the damage on the town without me, which it was my fault?"

"Why you doing this to me right now, Marsh that I want to go to bed?' McDaniels replied along with a heavy sigh that she wants to sleep. "Really, Marsh… You are drunk that I'm no mood to deal with you at all, good night." She had gotten the nerve to hang up on him to go back to sleep that is when she had heard Sharon yelling at him.

"RRRRRAAAANNNDDDYYYY, it is after midnight….Are you calling the Food Network hotline again?" Sharon screamed that Randy looks shocked when he had heard his wife's voice from the behind. Back at the McDaniels' residence in the master bedroom at the same time, as Mayor McDaniels was lying back down in her spot that is when BarBrady had stirred from his slumber to look at her.

"Gosh…. What's wrong, Mary?" BarBrady asks in a sleepy tone voice when he looks at her, while she was laying there after she had let a long heavy sigh out.

"Oh, it's the typical Randy bullshit, George!" McDaniels replied in a tired tone, as she was looking back at him that she leaned toward him to take him into her arms. Meanwhile at Dovahkiin's house in his backyard that the boys had quietly sneaked the massive creature into the storage shaft that nobody will hurt the creature at all.

"Sorry, Harry that you have to hide out in here for awhile." Dovahkiin explained. "Let go to bed that we need to stay quiet, because my little sister and parents are sleeping right now." The boys were literally tiptoeing out through the house to get to the basement to sleep that summer vacation had started at last, after that tough year they all had.

"Thank God that we had started our summer break, after having a year in hell with PC and the ads." Kyle said that they were getting ready for bed at that moment.

"Well, I'm still kind of pissed with your dad for building SoDoSoPa at my house, but we can use it for our shit to entertain ourselves during the summer." Kenny added.

"No shit…" Dovahkiin butts into the conservation have well too, while the others had gone to sleep.

The following morning at South Park City Hall in the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was there in a good mood too, but she still have a mess to clean up from the ads, who are trying to take the town down by over pricing every human beings on the planet . Without Randy's help, that she is so determined to destroy the ads influenced developments, and reverse many city decisions, while the town was being duped by Leslie to take the town down. All sudden she had glanced up to notice a rugged looking man, dressed in hunting gear that he is on a mission that both aides tried to stop him from entering her office.

"Can I help with something, sir that I've many important things to do around here?" McDaniels questioned on this person's scaring silence, while he was standing before her.

"Yes, your honor…I'm Oscar Teller, a Worldwide big game hunter that I'm seeking the most infamous creature of all, Bigfoot had been spotted within your local woods." Mr. Teller explained about his mission to find Bigfoot within the local woods, due to recent sightings had brought him to South Park.

"Oh, my… Johnson and Freddie, do you hear this that we have a Bigfoot running around in our local woods." McDaniels replied in a sarcastic tone that she has bigger shit to deal with right now that both aides were standing next to her trying not to laugh.

"Madam, this town is proving to be a supernatural hotspot." Teller added that she is not giving him a moment of her time that she is more concerned with reversing the damage on the town right now.

"Sorry, I'm currently busy with doing damage control right now, Mr. Teller over a monster that does not exist at all." McDaniels states her stance on Bigfoot that she don't care at all.

 _ **"To Be Continued"**_


End file.
